<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unvarnished Truth by Cowboy_Canoodler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734112">The Unvarnished Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler'>Cowboy_Canoodler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other, slight angst, soft smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboy_Canoodler/pseuds/Cowboy_Canoodler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell gone awry causes the Brother's to be under a truth serum for the nest 24 hours, Satan is the culprit and you find yourself learning a new, softer, side of him as you both confess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Satan (shall we date?: Obey Me!)/Gender Neutral Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unvarnished Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>These last few hours had been torture, some strange spell had taken over The House of Lamentation while you had been at RAD finishing some school work, arguing and shouting between all of the brothers as they were forced to reveal their truths about one another. Apparently Satan had wanted to prank Lucifer and ended up using a more powerful spell than he had intended to, now all of them were under a pact to tell the truth for the next 18 hours, the last 3 and a half had been nothing but shouting, from everyone, and the 30 minutes before that was the revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The common room had all of the brothers in and you had tried your best to walk past without being seen, hoping to get to the kitchen and make a drink so you could get back to your studying but you had been spotted. Your name shouted from five out of seven of the brothers, Satan and Lucifer being the only ones who had decided to ignore, faced away from each other with their arms crossed and brows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC!” Asmodeus was clinging to your arm, dragging you into the site of conflict, a very loud groan leaving your mouth as you rolled your eyes, “I am the most handsome out of my brothers aren’t I?” Asmodeus’ voice was desperate to know your answer but before you could interject with your opinions Lucifer piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC has not been affected by Satan’s immature spell so you won’t get the truth from them, Asmodeus” you looked at the eldest with disdain, Asmodeus sighing as his plan was foiled. He knew that the brothers would respect your word and finding out that Lucifer, Mammon, and, astoundingly, Beelzebub thought themselves more handsome than him had floored the avatar of Lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer no fair! This is ridiculous, you used to think I was the most beautiful angel in the celestial realm. What changed?” Asmo looked like he was about to cry, his eyes sparkling with new found tears as his brothers looked on to his breaking visage, the new information breaking his spirit in a way he never thought would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed before taking a step towards you both, intent on leaving the room “Any answer you receive you will not be content with, Asmodeus, this is ridiculous, I am spending the remainder of this time in my study away from all of your prying questions”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” You heard some of the men gasp as Satan’s voice piped up, “scared we’ll actually get some answers to the question we ask on a constant basis?” All of you, apart from Lucifer, were looking at Satan, his hands on his hips and a red, angry, glow surrounding his aura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer took a sharp breath in before sighing and continuing to walk out, “perhaps, there is a reason I don’t answer them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you want to keep us tied to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satan, calm down…” Mammon stepped forward with his hands out, in an attempt to calm Satan before he got too ahead of his accusations. You could do nothing but look between them, the tension in the room so thick you could basically see the lightning flashing between stares and glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes”, Lucifer clasped a hand to his mouth, eyes wide as gasps echoed through the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You attempted to diffuse some of the tension, stepping between Satan and his brother, “Lucifer… he didn’t mean that, it’s a hard question to answer truthfully, especially in one ans-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it. You just want to keep us locked up down here, with you!” Belphegor pointed at Lucifer, daggers in his eyes as Beelzebub held him back. Venom was basically dripping from Belphegor’s words, poison spat with the last two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m keeping you all safe!” Lucifer spun around, hand cutting through the air as silence fell over the room, furrowed brows and agape mouths directed to him. No one spoke, no one dared to, not a single person in that room wanted to break the silence with their words, instead they chose to remain quiet and go their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer turned back around with a huff and stormed off to his study. Mammon sighed and sat down onto the sofa. Leviathan walked off behind Lucifer mumbling to himself about something, Satan stormed into the corner of the room so he wouldn’t have to see the back of his eldest brother. Asmodeus, Beel, and Belphie all sat down together talking amongst themselves about the revelation. All that was left was you. You stood there dumbfounded and at a loss for words, no way of knowing how you wanted to tackle this situation and which one of the brothers to go and check on first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC?” Mammon’s voice cut through the silence, and you turned to face him, a genuine look of concern on the demon of Greed’s face, “are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a shit show, Mammon” you sighed and walked over to sit next to him, planting your head in your hands and staring over at Satan. He was sitting in the chair and reading, a pout on his lips and a furrow upon his brow as his hand supported his slightly red face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you ain't gotta tell me that” Mammon leaned back and held his hands against the back of his head sighing frustratedly, stretching his legs out and letting his tension melt away. “The fact of the matter is that this ain’t gonna be a quiet house until this curse wears off”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were still staring at Satan, a lovelorn look in your eyes but a naturally furrowed brow. “Mammon, why are things always so complicated here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only natural for demons to run wild, ya know? We weren’t allowed to do much of this when we were angels, got our orders and then we had to stick to ‘em”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satan never got that though, did he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naw, he was born out of Lucifer’s wrath, so he only spent a little while in The Celestial Realm gettin’ to grips with being alive and all, and then suddenly we were at war, and then we were here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not talk of me as if I am not here.” Satan stood up and glared at the both of you before walking past, presumably to his room or the library. You gave him a sorry look, and stuttered to apologise but it was denied, he had already walked past you with his nose held high and a huff in his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC?” Beelzebub called out your name and you looked over, another demon who was concerned for you, “don’t let it get to you” he gave you a soft smile as Belphegor ignored Asmodeus’ pleas for attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You replied with your own smile before standing and sighing, “thanks Beel.” The room was cold, the fire doing nothing to ease the freezing tensions of previous confessions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house being quiet was alien, there was always an argument, music, conversations happening throughout the halls but not now. It was deathly silent, the soft sound of the teaspoon clinking along the sides of the mug as you stirred the sugar into your tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if Satan is okay?” You murmured to yourself as you stirred aimlessly, sugar completely dissolved and liquid sloshing around without intent. A few minutes passed before the slamming of a door pulled you from your daydreams, you gasped and proceeded to compose yourself, cleaning off your dishes and walking back to your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you passed Satan’s room you heard what you could only assume were books being thrown about as his voice rang out amongst the desolate stillness. You stopped at the door and knocked lightly, the throwing stopping as a stern statement rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satan are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Do I sound like I’m alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go away.” His words hurt but you understood, he needed time alone before he could think rationally about it all and talk about it. He had to let his wrath calm down so you could talk about it, the perks of the Demon of Wrath having a soft spot for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need to talk, then please come and see me. Okay?” You awaited his response but nothing came, so unfortunately you had to use a last resort. “Satan, will you come and see me about all of this when you’ve calmed down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” The spell worked and he told you the truth, content with his reply you hummed affirmatively and began to walk back to your room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beel came walking down the other side of the hall, towards the kitchen and looking for a snack no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Beel, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could see his brows furrowing as his eyes shone with a desperate tone, his stomach growling as evidence of his words. You chuckled and placed a hand on his bicep before stopping and tugging at the clothes, Beelzebub looked down at you with raised eyebrows and gave a confused hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beel do- do you really think you’re more handsome than Asmodeus?” His eyes widened before he sighed and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Hmmmm, yes and- and no, I work hard to keep myself fit, Asmo works hard to keep himself looking like- him- I dunno I just feel like I work more to keep looking this way”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him with a newfound sense of awe, the gluttonous demon’s honesty making you feel just that little bit sad that his hard work to keep fit and healthy goes more unnoticed than Asmodeus’ work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you do have a point, this honesty thing is really hard to keep black and white when it’s all such a grey area…” Beel smiled at you and placed a hand on your head, ruffling your hair slightly and giving a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, we have you MC! You always get us out in the end” his reassuring words and smile brought a warmth to your chest, you wrapped your mug free hand around what you could of him and gave Beel a hug, his appreciative hum telling you he enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a Toad Mucus doughnut in the fridge that has my name on it, you can have it as a thank you” Beel’s eyes widened and he smiled thanking you silently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked off to your room and proceeded to study for the night, cramming in as much research for your schoolwork before heading off to bed, still worried about Satan. He hadn’t come to visit you, even though he said he would and being under a truth spell means he wouldn’t have been able to lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he still angry? Was his room burning? Was everything smashed? As you spiralled into your thoughts a knock came at the door, and it didn’t even wait for you to say enter before opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan stood at the door frame as you popped your head out of the covers, he was dressed down in a t-shirt and some slacks and a slight frown on his face as he stood there. In the dim light he looked so small, frail and fragile as his emotions were laid bare amongst the two of you, his eyes averted as he lingered at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come in?” You whispered, not wanting to disturb his delicate state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” You sat up and pat the space next to you signalling for him to join you. He closed the door and shuffled towards you before kneeling on the bed and sitting down in the space you had pat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and murmured, “I am”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, I’m glad” you looked down at his hand, resting on the bed, curious whether he’d allow you to take it in this moment of fragility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was thick and impossible to cut through, you didn’t know what words you wanted to say, or what he wanted to hear. It was just the soft sounds of the echoes in the night, floorboards creaking and the sound of the heating system running through the pipes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan grunted softly as he shifted around, it was so unlike him to come to you without knowing what he wanted, or what he even wished to ask in that moment. You both just sat there in the desolate silence, either enjoying eachothers company or desperately searching for something to break the tension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you break a lot?” Your voice could barely be heard even though silence was enveloping you both, Satan winced at your words and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I did” you could hear the disdain in his voice, almost frightened by his own anger, as he curled up into his knees, chin resting upon his knees as you stared absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you tidy it tomorrow, would you like to sleep here tonight?” Your question took him by surprise, a gasp echoing into the night as your hands fiddled around with each other anxiously, sweat beginning to pool within your palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would” seeing his vulnerability laid out so bare just continued to take your breath away, you reached for the duvet and pulled it back, inviting him in. As you both shuffled around in the darkness, legs sliding into the covers and light grunts echoing amongst the rustling of fabric, your hands got tangled and ended up upon each other. Time stood still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared down at your hands, breath hitching in your throat. What should you do? Should you pull away from him? Did Satan even want to hold your hand, was he enjoying this as much as you were?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers curled around yours, body leaning in closer as his other hand came to your arm, thumb tentatively rubbing at your skin, heat crackling out from the contact as your breath quickened. You had no clue how one person could make you feel like this, a simple touch reducing you to a mumbling mess with sweat pooling at the base of your hairline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were an inch away from yours, hesitation in his breath as his jaw trembled, eyebrows twitching as his eyes darted around your face, taking in your structure, memorising it, making sure he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. Nothing in your language told him to stop, the tremble of your breath merely activated by his intrusion as you leaned your face into his, the skin of your lips barely grazing over one another as your breath intermingled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to kiss me, Satan?” You barely finished your question before he replied, his voice shaking, all the confidence he placed in front of himself before his brothers vanished, the weak side of him being the only part he showed you now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I have for weeks… longer than I’d care to admit” he leaned forward and closed the gap lips tingling against each other as your chest fluttered, the feeling that you’d been aching for was finally happening. Satan was kissing you and your whole body was melting into it, your fingers playing around and entwining with his, your other hand reaching out and resting upon his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours, breath trembling as he gave a single breathy chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste exactly like I thought you would” you returned the laugh and leaned in to kiss him again, pushing your body closer to his and leaning your head into his touch, deepening the kiss. The hand on your arm worked down, along your waist, and rested upon your hip with the tips of his fingers sliding into the hem of your shirt. Satan liften himself onto his knees and crawled towards you, his body over shadowing yours as you leaned back and let him take you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your lips battled against each other as the heat kept rising, your bodies desperately trying to get closer as his chest rested upon yours, hand sliding up the crook of your back as his other hand supported his weight. One of Satan’s knees came between your legs, his other touching the side of your leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grunted against his lips as your hand pulled him closer, his moans were soft and mewling, the hand at your side coming to your legs as you anchored it around the back of his knee, the sensation of his fingers sliding along your bare thigh making stars enter your vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands tugged at his shirt, eager to remove the clothes, eager to just see and feel more of him within your grasp, his skin burning against your bare knuckles as they grazed fleetingly against his flesh in your hurried attempts to undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want this?” Satan pulled away from you and leaned his forehead against yours, the moment hanging in the air as you both lost yourselves within each other. You nuzzled your head into his just a little and snaked a hand up his shirt, feeling his skin shudder under your finger’s languid gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Satan, I really do” your reply was hasty, eager to feel his lips upon yours again, your knee lifting up and softly caressing his groin and hardening erection. He sighed happily and returned to kissing you, the hand upon your back coming around and exploring your stomach, a shaky gasp echoing into his lips as your skin burned under the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gripped the bottom of his shirt and tugged it up over his head, forcing both of you to part so you could receive what you so desperately craved. His skin looked flawless, your eyes widening in the dim light as your fingers shakily reached out to caress him. He had seemed so delicate before, you were scared to touch him lest he break under your hungry appetite, eager to have more of him around you, on you, within you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me, please, I need you to” words you never expected to hear from Satan, he always seemed so composed and proud, but he was putty in front of you, half-lidded and desperate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and sat up onto your knees, placing your lips upon his chest and dotting soft kisses along the top of his pecs and up his neck. His skin felt so warm, inviting you to touch it all over, your hands running along his chest and caressing the soft blonde hairs as your palms were gliding over his skin. His breath echoed in the night, raspy and desperate, his chest shakily shuddering under your touch. He leaned into your touch as soon as he felt it, your kisses on his jaw causing Satan to dip down into you, your hands drawing his body closer with each slight sensation until he was almost on top of you once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait anymore” his voice was low and dripping with his lust for you, a soft sweet melody accompanied by the lyrics you had so desperately craved for him to sing to you. His hand tugged your shirt over your head to reveal your chest, nipples perking up harder at the sudden hit of cool air. Satan wasted no time, he wasn’t joking around when he said he couldn't wait for you any longer, his mouth was already kissing around one of your nipples, and his hand sliding down your shoulder to your chest with the perked bud resting comfortably between the tips of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slight mewl escaped your throat as he licked at your skin, your stomach heating up with the newfound arousal, each touch beckoning you to melt within his grasp. Everytime Satan pulled away you could feel his breath on the wetness of your nipple and each time it drove you crazy, a shudder ringing it’s way up your spine accompanied by a sweet groan of his name. His other hand was stroking along your waist desperate to remain close to you as your body went limp in his grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His knee was between your thighs and softly grinding against your clothed groin, your leg lifting and rubbing on his hip and upper thigh as your hands came to his neck and hair. One cupping his jawline with your thumb softly rubbing against his cheek as your other hand entwined within his golden locks, fingertips massaging his scalp begging him not to leave your chest. Satan was only too happy to comply, his tongue hungrily lapping at the bud, teeth nibbling at the skin, his fingers pinching your arousals, you could hardly control yourself. Your back was arching in pleasure and your hips working against you to grind your groin into his leg just to feel more of him upon you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satans lips left your nipple, the bud screaming out for him to return but it was soon silenced as he made his way down your abdomen, leaving a kissing trail so he could find his way back in the darkness. Your hands followed suit, remaining in his hair and upon the side of his neck and softly fondling his skin and hair as he silently worshipped you. Soft kisses and heated breaths were the only thing breaking the sexual tensions along with the soft darling of fabrics against the bed spread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satan’s head came to your groin and he nuzzled his nose into the areas just above the waistband of your trousers as his hands cupped the outer sides of your thighs, lifting them up slightly. The demon grazed his nose against the fabric of your crotch before dragging his lips on the inner of your thigh, your stomach flipping as shockwaves coursed through your skin, each nerve on end, every hair standing up as you gasped Satan’s name. His hands were so deft, lightly holding onto your thighs as he kissed your skin, taking your scent in with deep breaths and holding onto it for a few seconds just so he could savour it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hips rolled around as you got more and more aroused, his hands sending flames through your nerves with each passing graze, green fingernails digging into your skin slightly. His lips continued to kiss around both of your thighs, going between left and right and giving them both equal time as he worshipped your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while you became restless, wanting to give him a semblance of the same pleasure he was giving to you. You leaned up onto your elbow and threaded your hand back into his hair, alerting him to your ideas, a soft hum escaping him as he understood the look in your eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” you whispered as he smiled at you, pressing one last kiss on your thigh before crawling back up over you and kissing your lips. In this moment you took it upon yourself to change it over, maneuvering your bodies so you were on top of him, your freshly kissed thigh between his legs and a hand resting upon his stomach. The soft muscle of his abdomen and his barely visible hairs felt upon your fingers as they caressed over his skin, a slight shudder felt through his breath as you leaned into the kiss even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His erection was at the forefront of your mind, the clothed muscle grinding softly against your lower stomach as your bodies rubbed together. You parted from his lips but not his skin, darting back to kiss down his chin, down his jaw and ending up on his shoulder sucking softly at the flesh between bites, nibbles, and kisses. It was Satan’s turn to become unravelled, his hips rolling into yours and softly grinding his dick against the bare flesh of your stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pressed your hand down onto him, silently telling him to desist so you could work your magic. Satan reluctantly stopped his hips and leaned his head back as your hand travelled down, palming his erection over his slacks, a soft gasp escaping his mouth as he sighed in relief. He was warm, even through the fabric, you could feel his dick twitching under your grasp as you massaged it slowly. You leaned down and kissed his chest, getting closer to his nipples with each lingering peck, your hand continued to massage his erection, the soft rustling of fabric against flesh filling the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan’s breathy moans spurred you on, hand clasping the waistband of his trousers and sliding them down, slowly revealing him in the most teasing of ways. His hips rolled around in an effort to quicken your pace but you kept steady, kissing the area around his nipple and denying him the touch he so desperately craved. A light grunt came from him as he looked up at you, a playful plea in his eye, aching for you to hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trousers, along with his underwear, were slid down and Satan’s erection popped out, lightly slapping his stomach as his hips jolted up. You smirked against his skin before softly grasping his dick, thumb square on the base of his head and massaging in tiny little circles over one of his veins, and slowly rubbing up and down the top of his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing was erratic, chest heaving with tiny gasps as his body twitched with pleasure. You brought your tongue down onto the sensitive skin of his nipple and began to lick small, concentric, circles over his hardened bud, and for the first time, Satan audibly moaned. A moan that meant something, it could have been an echo of your name, you couldn’t make it out but this was progress. Satan was opening up and letting you in, letting you see this vulnerable side, the side of him that you drove wild, the side of him that was so obsessed with you that it was hard to even breathe around you without becoming enthralled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whole body was reacting to you, chest heaving with anticipation, hips rolling around with your teasing touches, breath getting hotter with each adrenaline fueled shock to his nerves. You began to pump his dick, hand working slowly along the shaft and keeping in time to the sensual rhythm you had both composed. Satan’s hips were rocking in time with your hand, his legs twitching as your thumbed over veins and skin, breath quickening, then halting as he took your touch in, before exhaling his tensions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC- hah- that fe-” you shushed him as you looked up at his flushed face and knitted brows telling you everything you needed to know. You kissed his chest and began to move your lips downwards planting small smooches along various parts of his stomach and abdomen as you travelled down towards his erection. As you came to his neatly trimmed pubic hair Satan’s breath hitched in his throat, anticipation taking over his whole being as he found himself unable to breathe, hoping to feel the entirety of the pleasure you were about to grant him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hand was still on his shaft, body sliding between his legs as you had travelled further down the bed. You kissed around the base of his dick, towards his balls, and moved his dick to softly graze along your cheek as you passed. The tiniest breaths escaped Satan as he looked down at you worshipping his skin with the daintiest of kisses dotted around his balls and the base of his dick. His hands gripped the bedsheet beside him, his knuckles bare white as your lips kissed up and along his shaft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you came to the tip you looked up at Satan and smiled at him, admiring his desperate lust and breathy sighs. Your hand pumped his dick a few more times as your lips were teasingly smiling against the tip, his breathy pleas becoming more erratic, brows furrowing down as he got impatient. You smirked before sticking your tongue out and licking along his slit, the precum dripping from the hole salty upon your tastebuds. Satan hissed in pleasure and his head dropped back onto the bed as your tongue licked up and down along the slit of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A low moan escaped him as your tongue rolled it’s way around his dick, slicking it up with your spit before taking it within your mouth and bobbing your head up and down the top of his shaft. Another moan, slow and drawn out, as you took him within your mouth and moving your head up and down, your hand clutching the base and massaging it gently with the tips of your fingers digging in slightly. Satan’s hips began to rock slightly as he lifted the sheets within his hands, fabric rustling along with the soft mewls of the night. Satan’s soft grunts and moans as you pleasured him only made you want to continue like this, keeping him all to yourself but the deepinging hunger in your stomach only demanded that he pleasure you, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few minutes of your mouth around Satan’s cock, his hips rolling around as he panted in agonistic pleasure. You pulled off of him, enticing a small whine as he looked at you with lust-filled, half lidded, eyes that screamed for release. His face was flushed, eyebrows knitted together as he looked down at you with an open mouth and heaving breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC?” Satan’s voice was shaky as he leaned up on his elbows, releasing the bed sheets from his grasp and lifting his knees slightly as you dotted kisses around the base of his stomach, slowly making your way up to his chest and sucking lighty at a spot upon his neck causing his to suck in another breath and to wake him from his lustful hypnosis, and wake up he did. His hand came to your waist and you both moved around with each other, his leg coming between your knees as he kissed your lips deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan moved his face and nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck and began to bite and suck at the skin of your shoulder, his hand slowly moving down to your waistband as his finger tips danced around the skin of your stomach taking in all of the crevices, every dip and turn of your flesh bore into his mind as he memorised your body through his touches. Everywhere he felt you sent tingles through your body, the heat in your stomach rising as he closed in on the waistband of your trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Satan’s fingers slipped into your clothing, under the trousers and within your underwear, you rocked your hips into his waiting touch. The sensation of him touching you was heaven, coupled with the feeling of his lips upon your skin causing you to become winded. His teeth softly biting down into your flesh a small amount of pain but mostly pleasure, the adrenaline covering anything that wasn't rapture in that moment. You could feel his tongue within his mouth as he bit you, rolling around on your skin desperately marking you as his with saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers slid down further and you raised your knee to accommodate the invasion, his fingers slick with your horny juices as he travelled further to your hole. Your trousers became a nuisance, getting in the way of his conquest. He huffed and moved back to rip them from you before taking his own off, leaving you both naked and desperate. No time to admire before he places your leg over his shoulder, leaning your body to the side while he sucked on the fingers he was going to enter within you, slicking them up for his grand entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again Satan leaned down to kiss you while placing his fingers at your hole, one of the tips circling around slightly as your hips twitched into the touch. You brought your hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks, your fingers pushing away and entwining within the strands of hair that had fallen onto his face and stuck to the sweat of his brow. Your knee anchored on his hip as Satan tentatively inserted a finger within you, the tip moving further and further in, slowly and timid as your breath hitched within his mouth. You sucked in his remaining air as your back arched and your lips were ripped away from his, a sharp breath at the feeling of his finger within you, stretching your hole just a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah!” a shrill gasp as Satan curled his finger within you and you felt yourself stretch just that little bit more, he smirked at the twisted pleasure on your face admiring the way he made you feel under his hands. Once again he memorised the way you looked right now, making sure he could remember it or time later in his life where, perhaps, you weren't around for him to have an, up and close, personal view. Another finger was inserted within you as Satan made an appreciative grunt, admiring how you were writhing and moaning along with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MC you look so beautiful” he whispered into your ear and you smiled in response taking fistfuls of his hair and softly pulling him towards you to plant a kiss on his lips as he thrusted his fingers within you, deeper and deeper until his knuckle was rubbing against your ass cheek. You were moaning into his lips and grinding into him with your hips, your groin slightly grazing against the skin of his thigh in an eager attempt to feel more of him on you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each thrust of his fingers your stomach flipped, an echoing chasm of arousal that sparked each nerve in your body as Satan’s fingers worked within you. It hadn’t been long but you could already feel your orgasm rising, that unmistakable thrumming of your groin as your muscles lightly contracted around his digits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan’s fingers stopped and he smirked into your kiss, “already?” Pride was radiating from him as he slipped his fingers out of you, your hands unthreading from his hair as the thrum of your arousal dimmed down, still there but becoming dormant. Your breath was no longer quick and raspy; it mellowed out as you leaned towards Satan, slowly lifting your body up and dragging your hands down to his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Satan I-” you kissed his lips and began to move yourself around, switching your positions one more time, “-let me touch you, please?” Satan stuttered, his eyes glazing over as he darted between your own. Hesitantly he nodded, pride receding back as he let himself calm down once again, you understood him so well. Asking permission for you to see him in this vulnerable state only made him care for you more, he wanted to show you it, he craved the intimacy of you knowing him like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled and took a breathy sigh, reassuring yourself and letting Satan feel comfortable with his decision. The sheets rustled as you moved down between his legs, your arms sinking below his thighs and pulling them up over your shoulders as you lay down between his knees. His dick lightly hit his stomach as you liften Satan’s hips and spread his ass cheeks, showing you his asshole.  Your hands were cupping a cheek each and you licked your lips in anticipation of your next meal, his ass looked so inviting and the blush dusting his cheeks only attested to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With desperate anticipation you leaned down and licked at his hole his thighs shuddering against your shoulders as Satan gasped in pleasure once more. He tasted immaculate and your tongue only wanted to go deeper, you rolled it around the tight skin and savoured his flavour listening in on the sharp breaths of his pleasure. Satan’’s cock started twitching as you ate him out so you reached one of your hands over and began to pump it, lightly grasping the flesh and massaging it gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan moaned out your name as his thighs twitched and convulved next to your head, your own sense of pride radiating from within as he melted in your grasp. Once again he gripped the bed sheets to ground himself in his euphoric moans, your name cascading from his lips as his legs twitched in pleasure. You relished in his delighted whimpers, over stimulated with pleasure from your tongue and hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mc I’m-” Satan’s hips were bucking around, restless with their movements, a sweat once again on his brow as his orgasm drew near.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush darling”  you whispered, bringing your mouth away from his ass and kissing along the skin as you lay his hips back down onto the bed. All the way up his body Satan trembled at each kiss you dotted upon his skin, your legs coming to each side of his hips as you leaned down, ass in the air, and kissed his nipple. “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, I- I’m already close though” you smiled at him and cupped his cheek with your hand, “don’t you worry about that” he needed the reassurance that you would be fine if he came first. Satan smiled back and brought his hand up to yours to grasp it lightly. You leaned down and kissed his hand, then his forehead, and finally, his lips, before lowering your hips down and teasing your hole above his penis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rocked your hips against the tip of his cock, slightly taunting him as you kissed Satan deeply. His breath hitched as you slid yourself down and slowly entered him within you, a shockwave rupturing your nervous system as you finally got the satisfaction of what you had been craving. Satan hissed and pulled away from your lips his hand gripping yours as his breath hitched once more. You continued to slowly sink down onto him, his dick filling you up in all the right ways as your breath quickened, that pit in your stomach echoing into your chest as pleasure took over your soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft moan escaped both of you in unison, the feeling obviously mutual as both of you sighed in pleasure. Satan brought his hands to your hips as you lifted them up, your chest tightening as his dick pleasured you, electric running through your veins as you continued to fuck him. Your legs twitched at his sides and Satan’s convulsed behind you as you connected, the light slapping of flesh and your breathy moans ringing within the room as your muscles screamed out in rapture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan became more confident as you both continued, anchoring his feet into the bed and lifting you up with his hips before dragging himself out of you and slamming himself within you. With each thrust of his hips your vision became clouded, words struggling to form within your head, all you could think about was the insurmountable pleasure you were receiving from Satan in this moment. Your moans became mindless babbles and the same happened for Satan, his thrusts becoming erratic and out of rhythm as fatigue pooled in droplets of sweat upon his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned down and kissed him, planting your hips onto his and forcing them down onto the bed once more, and then with your own rhythm you took over the pleasure. Both of your brows were knitted together and you sloppily kissed each other through the gratuitous sex, Satan’s dick touching your walls in every heavenly way you could imagine as you lifted and lowered yourself onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands gripped at your hips, fingernails digging into your skin, before muttering your name through his raspy moans. His legs were twitching and you could feel the tension within his body as his orgasm climbed, you were closing in too but not as near as Satan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me Satan, please?” You begged him in a hushed tone, lips right by his ear as he gasped in satisfaction. His breath was shaky as he nodded silently, eyes glazing over with tears as he absent-mindedly thrust his hips into you a few more times before crying out in a muffled whimper as he came within you. His cock pumping his seed into you as Satan’s chest heaved with his rapturous breaths, stray tears fell from his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling of your room. As he came down from his high you kissed his cheek and nuzzled your nose into his skin, offering him reassuring compliments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t cum, here let me” his dick was still within you but Satan moved his hand to your groin and began to massage you, the still waters of your orgasm once again rekindled as your hips moved with his fingers, you had been close before and the edging had only done wonders for your climax as his fingers danced and maneuvered around the most sensitive points. Your breaths became loose once again, dishevelled through his tender touches, and soon enough you were cumming. Your back arched, planting your chest against his, as you muttered his name over and over again into his ear, your walls closing around his softening dick within you in sheer pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hah- hah- ahh~” you could do nothing but breathe your moans as you came down, the orgasm taking any energy you had previously causing you to slump on top of him, Satan’s hand wrapping around you and pulling you in close with nary a hair between your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was-” he smiled with a breathy chuckle, “amazing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I mean it. All those night’s yearning to know what you felt like within my arms, I’m glad to know it’s better than I was letting myself believe”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel the same” you lifted yourself up and placed a kiss on his cheek, stopping to appreciate the lovelorn glaze over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go to sleep soon,” he admitted with a tone of disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we’ll wake up next to each other” you kissed him again before peeling yourself off of his chest, your sweat mixed in together with each other’s juices. “I’m going to go and clean up, okay? I’ll be back soon” Satan nodded and you quickly redressed and left for the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you returned Satan was fast asleep on your bed with his boxer shorts hastily pulled on in his tired state. You smiled and walked over to join him, pulling the sheet over you both and placing a small kiss on his forehead, your own silent goodnight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>